


The Last Laugh

by emmagh_kaytea



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagh_kaytea/pseuds/emmagh_kaytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker and Harley finally decide to part ways, but on what terms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon, and it was a challenge but I loved writing it! Basically I was asked for The Joker and Harley Quinn's final stand. -New 52 version of characters, but with original jester costume for Harley, however I can't help but imagine some of Suicide Squads Joker seeping through :)- Enjooooy ! <3 More chapters to follow !

"I didn't steal anything I swear! But I bet I can tell ya who did!". Harley Quinn sat in the interrogation room of Gotham's police station. Her weapons stripped from her and her small wrists locked tightly in a pair of handcuffs which were locked to the table. The man who was questioning her resembled a horse in her opinion, with his long face and crooked teeth, she was almost surprised he hadn't started to gallop around the room.  
"Ms.Quinzel, under the rules of the law, I cannot simply let you go, even if your innocence is proven. You're a wanted woman, who has committed many crimes. Unfortunately, Ms.Quinn, you could be looking at a life sentence here." Horse boy crossed his arms over his chest almost smugly. This made Harley's skin tingle. "Yeah well, I'll discuss that with my lawyer, until then you don’t got nothing on me!". Martin Fallon – the man who represented a horse – exhaled and left the room, leaving the confused and also panicking Harley alone. "Can I at least get a coffee?", she yelled into the empty space of the interrogation room.  
She knew it was hopeless, but she still gave it go, gnashing her teeth against the link of the handcuffs. She yelled in frustration. "He makes everything look so damn easy. Stupid good for nothin' clown. Sure he has cops tailing my ass and he goes home free."  
Mumbling to herself, Harley didn’t notice that Dr.Joan Leland had walked into the room and had taken a seat across from her. "Jeez Lee who are you, The Batman? Give a girl a heart attack." The brunette simply smiled back. "Hey Harls, how are you?". Harley shuttered.....

 _The rain bore on endlessly, pounding on the rooftops and turning the sidewalks and roads into vast lakes of dull, muddy water. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble moonlight slip past the barrier. The monotonous sound of raindrops beating on the sidewalk blended in with the occasional whoosh of the breeze through the treetops. Everything was bleak, grey, and dreary - even the atmosphere. Harley sighed as she glanced through the mouldy window of the hideout. She stood there, arms crossed with a fixed pout on her lips calculating her thoughts. She was a nervous wreck. She smoothed out her harlequin costume and removed her headpiece, letting her hair tumble down around her shoulders, she kept her mask on and tossed the iconic cowl onto the couch next to her then faced the window again._  
_"Long day Harls?", firm hands grasped her hips. Harley closed her eyes and embraced his scent that was a fusion of natural aroma and expensive bourbon. The Joker lifted Harley's blonde locks to one side of her neck and placed his lips to the exposed section of her throat. She turned to face him pulling him close until their lips locked. At first, this kiss was small. But then, it grew bigger and more intense. Without any thought or worries Harley jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He growled in approval and tasted tentatively with his tongue as he traced it across the bottom of her lip. She dragged her fingers through his green locks desperate to touch as much as him as he would allow. It was rare for him to let his guard down, to unfold before her eyes. She grasped every second._

Harley slipped back to reality. Everything was scattered in her mind, all jumbled up and out of order, bits and pieces missing here and there. Had he hurt her after that?  
"Don't call me that," Harley whispered. Leland furrowed her brow, "I'm sorry Harley, can I call you that? But on our last meeting you told me you'd prefer if I was more casual with you. After all we used to be colleges." She remained silent glaring at her silver cuffs. Leland coughed before shuffling through a large stack of files. "Okay Harley, do you want to pick up from where we left off, or start from the beginning?". Harley was tired and wanted to go home. Home...

 _Harley fell back from the body, covered in blood letting out a long sigh. Giddiness rose up inside her, she began to shake with adrenaline.Joker caught her attention as he stood over the now mangled and mutilated corpse. "You forgot something," he sang, "this poor fellow needs a smile! Something to remember us by!". Rapidly Harley scrambled back on top of the body and plunged her knife into the corpse's mouth, cutting jagged lines from the corner of his lips into each side of his cheeks. Beautiful. The Jokers laugh echoed through the dark alley way where the clowns had picked their target. Harley chimed in on the laughter. "Well aren't you a malicious little monster? Come on, baby. Let's go home._ "  
  
"Doc, shouldn’t this be taken up at Arkham? I mean these sessions are supposed to be private and something tells me it ain't a brick wall behind that tinted glass, only a bunch of pigs trying to get a good headline." Harley was bitter. She wasn't in the mood for opening up wounds that were well contained.  
  
******  
Back at Arkham Asylum Harley's wrists remained in cuffs and the orderlies were even kind enough to bound her ankles too. She was sure to be running no marathons any time soon. She had been alone in yet another interrogation room for what seemed like hours. The light above her head was dim and flickering, the only sounds were her breathing and stomach which growled from hunger. There was a loud bang from outside the door followed by hysterical laughter. The former blonde knew that laugh from miles away, her heart began to flutter, jumping it's way into her throat.  
  
The door opened with three orderlies escorting The Joker into the chair next to Harley and securing his cuffs to the table. Harley kept her eyes down until the orderlies left and locked the door behind them. "Well, you're delightfully quiet for once. What's the matter baby? They cut out your tongue?". His laughter filled the room which sent a chill through Harley's spine. She could feel herself shaking with mixed emotions, as she bit her tongue fear and anger bubbled through her, feeling that any minute she could snap. Despite her anger, all that came out of her mouth was a dry and croaky question.  
"Why did they put us in a room together?"  
"Ha. Beats me kiddo, I bet you're glad I got caught in the end aye? This way we're stuck together."  
"I wasn't the one who was set up." She snapped.  
"Set up? Oh pumpkin, is that what you think? Listen-"  
"I don't think J, I know. You are perfectly happy with throwing me away at your advantage, just like old times, _aye_?". Grudgingly she looked down again.  
  
  
They remained silent for a short while before Joker decided to reply. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Harls. You figure out why they put us in the same room yet?", Harley's vision burned into the fabric of her jester costume, refusing to speak.  
"Quite simple really. It's to see if we talk about our heist, to get information. Remember that night?". She heard his smirk form on that question.  
"Yeah. I know." Harley was done talking, she just wanted to get to her cell. _Hey that's the first._  
  
"Well there's no need to be so sullen with me missy. It's not _my fault_ if you didn't hide well enough."  
"I was laying low. You tipped them off!", she hissed, she was done with the manipulation and mind games, the anger that was bubbling finally reached boiling point.  
"Harley you know what happens when you step out of line."  
Harley scoffed, "Sue me! What are you gonna do Puddin' spit at me?", she knew better than to jeer him but she found that she couldn't stop herself. She cursed herself silently for letting the word _Puddin'_ slip out of her mouth.  
She heard Joker crack his neck in frustration releasing a low growl before closing his eyes and chuckling to himself. She locked eyes with her cuffed wrists once again, refusing to look at him. The sight of him made her stomach churn and head go fuzzy. Unexpectedly, she felt cold hands on the back of her neck.  
  
"You always ask how I get out of Arkham restraints. It's a matter of dislocating parts of the body. Cuffs? Dislocate your thumb. Straight jacket? Shoulders. But I'm going off topic here, the real question is what _on earth_ happened to your hair? You look like a candy cane threw up on you. We don't see each other for what? A month? And you go extra looney tune on me?" He toyed with her red and black hair between his fingers, sending a shiver down Harley's spine. The Joker then measured over the room before coming to stand still across the table from Harley. He cleared his throat, "excuse me Ms. Quinzel did you have an appointment?". Harley's eyes locked with his as he stood grinning, his hands in his pockets.  
  
_"Harleen."_ He was losing his patience.  
"No. I do not have an appointment, _sir_." Jokers eyes fluttered and his mouth curled into a smug grin, that classic _you're amusing me_ grin.  
"Well then I guess we have to reschedule our meeting." Suddenly it clicked in Harley's head, he wanted to play a game.  
"But we could jus' talk now an' get it done an' ova with?", she licked her lips and pouted, making sure she didn't lose eye contact.  
"Do you fall in love easily Ms. Quinzel?", Harley was taken aback, what game was this? Before she could answer The Joker continued his lecture. "See I believe you do, you're sick after all, aren't you? Well that's what people tell you. So they send doctors in here, _like me_ , to help you, _the patient_ , recover."  
  
He leaned forward on the table now only a few inches from Harley's face. She held her breath. "What I find odd about your _extreme personality_ is how you manged to fall in love with your patient, what sort of professional doctor could do such a thing?", The Joker gazed at Harley's lips and then into her piercing blue eyes, "silly thing to do isn't it Ms. Quinzel?", he whispered. Harley leaned forward unable to stop herself. He was toxic, but so was she, and she loved every single second of it. She kissed him, long and hard, desperate to get out of her chains. Her heart hammered in her chest as he pulled back with a frustrated growl. "Mr.J?", she murmured opening her eyes.  
"God, even when you're pissed with me you still love and come back to me, don't you?". He leaned into her again, grabbing her face between his hand, she let out a soft moan as he playfully bit the bottom of her lip.

Suddenly commotion was heard from outside the door, screams filled the area along with a mass amount of gun shots. The Joker laughed maniacally, "well that's my que, you comin' doll?".  
"I can't right now, I'm a little tied up at the moment Puddin'," she glanced at her restraints.  
The Jokers right hand man busted in the door. "Frost my boy! Come get Harley dear out of her shackles!", Frost walked up to Harley and shot at the chains at her ankles and wrists, she was left with cuffs around her limbs but at least she could move. Frost gave The Joker and Harley guns and ammo before leaving the room.  
"Come on, baby! We're gonna have ourselves a fun packed night!", The Joker turned to leave the room but the click of a gun stopped him. He turned around slowly, watching as Harley shook with the gun pointed at his head.  
He chuckled, " that how it's gonna be huh? Why the sudden mood change doll? I could've sworn you wanted me on that table only a mere 5 minutes ago."

Harley watched him carefully as he loaded his own pistol and aimed it at her chest. He was calm, calculated. "You gonna answer me?", her eyes raked over his body, taking in his alluring frame to then stop at his questioning eyes. "You keep leaving me. We hurt each other, we're both too harmful. Just like ya said I'll always come back, you'll always come back. Where does it end? We're gonna kill each other one day or another." Harley shook violently _stop it, stop it, stop it_ , she yelled at herself, taking a deep breath trying to adjust her aim.  
"I wanna leave Puddin'." It was short and blunt, and well, unexpected. However, her voice didn't shake this time and she managed to hold direct eye contact until her statement was replied to.  
"Leave? Are you trying to go solo Harl?." His tone was flat, this was the new norm, like she said, she leaves and always comes back, it's how they are. Harley shuffled slowly before letting out a surprised giggle, _where the hell did that come from?_ , "Yeah maybe. But it's better than getting caught up in your shit. Take today as an example."  
She was nervous, of course she was, you don't just shoot someone who created you. Who helped you realise that this was the life you really craved. His eyes scanned her movements thoroughly looking for something to give him leverage, nothing. He clicked the safety off his gun, "sorry pumpkin, I have a reputation to uphold, if my little monster is gonna turn against me I suppose I have to put it down."

They both began to laugh, guns still pointing at each other. Their hysterical giggles were heard through out the asylum,it echoed off the walls and bounced back into their ears, a sweet rhythm to set the scene. They both kept eye contact, smiling at each other, and pulled their triggers.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the requested story has come to a close, I hope I've done it justice. I'll be updating more of my stories soon and hope to keep y'all happy. I loved writing this story, it was challenge and got me thinking it different ways.

Everything went silent, it was almost as if time itself slowed down as Harley watched the bullet closing in on her, she managed to dodge it causing it to embed into the wall behind her. A sigh of relief left her lips. Harley looked up and see that Joker had been hit in the shoulder, he looked bewildered and then, he began to laugh.

"You actually did it! Doll, you're one in a million you know that?", he giggled with warmth in his eyes.  
"Don't try an' flatter me you bastard, this has gone on long enough an' it's time to lay this story to rest". Harley was shaking again, she didn't know if was adrenaline, fear, anger or shock. Her emotions swirled around.  
The Joker continued to laugh, "I suppose you're right toots, alright then let's finish this shall we? I can always make another one of you anyway, maybe one a little more _loyal?_ _Hmm?"._  
He smirked, challenging her as his gripped his bleeding shoulder.  
"Alright fuck this, actually no, y'know what, _fuck you"_ , the jester dropped her gun and lurched towards him, tackling the washed-up comedian to the ground, his back slapped against the marble floor, she straddled him as her hands pushed down his shoulders. "I'm gonna kill ya, you hear me _Mistah J?"_.

The Joker laughed hysterically. An wide smile creeping onto his lips. The laugh shook Harley's core, she blinked hard trying to stay focused.  
She opened her eyes and watched Joker's head collide with her chin, the force stunned her as Joker grabbed her arms and threw Harley off of him.  
Black dots blurred Harley's vision. The Joker stood over her readjusting his blood soaked jacket.  
"Look Harls, it's been fun, but I have a ride to catch, be grateful I have mercy this time, now do me a favour, just lie there and bleed".

Harley's hand wiped her busted lip, she watched the Joker walk away out of the interrogation room. "Oh no you don't you coward".  
She stood up, swayed a little the ran towards him again. He spun and grabbed her shoulders letting out a frustrated growl. "Do yourself a favour baby, and stay down". He threw her a solid right hook knocking her to the ground once again. He scoffed at the pathetic sight, turned on his heels and began to walk down the asylum corridors, hands in his pockets whistling.

Harley let out a whimper as she got to her feet and staggered towards the gun she had dropped earlier. Quickly she ran down the corridor after Joker, who wasn't acknowledging his little creation.  
"J?", she called out, "J look. Joker LOOK AT ME". She screamed, now desperate to end this spat.  
"We knew this day was coming, either with me killing you, or you killing me", she waited for a response.  
"Well, _Doctor Quinzel,_ it was nice knowing you".  
Harley fired three shots shaking with rage, tears flowed down her painted face, she couldn't manage to hit the damn prick.  
"Now now, Quinn, I've taught you better than that, haven't I? Do you not remember any of the advice I gave you over the years?".

**HARLEYS POV**  
_Rain poured down on Gotham's streets creating a continuous hush all around. A thick smell of smoke filled the air. I stood with a gun freshly fired. I had shot a man right between the eyes. He was innocent so the police would say, but maybe he hurt someone, maybe he had a criminal record, maybe I was looking for a reason to justify the action, no, it was what he wanted, so I did the right thing, right?._  
"You did good kiddo, nice clean shot, that's gonna be useful later on. So first kill thrill hit you yet?", my patient asked. I hadn't noticed him standing behind me, his eyes watched the blood pool out of the mans head and crust its way into Gotham's streets leaving a stain to mark what I had just done. My hair stuck to my face and neck as I sheepishly handed the gun to Mr.J, he shook his head.  
_"Keep it, you'll need it again". His hand snaked around my waist and tugged me close, I was wide eyed and in a daze, my heart hammered in my chest, all sounds were dull, was he going to kiss me? I couldn't tell if I was shaking because of the cold night air or the excitement I felt in my bones._  
_I pulled out of his grasp and turned my back, throwing up my previous meal. I fell to my knees, throwing up some more into the rain soaked streets beside the man I had just shot down._  
_The Joker laughed and patted me on the back. "You need to get used to this kiddo, remember, don't let emotions get the better of you"._

The past disintegrated before Harley's eyes. _When did I stop caring? I don't even feel the need to redeem myself._ She pushed her two toned hair off her face and rubbed her tears against already smeared makeup.  
"Yeah. I remember. You made me into your perfect weapon aye? You created a perfect monster to stand by you and do as ya pleased".  
Joker scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Honey you were always a monster. I do believe you begged and whined to meet me to write a book to make you rich, aren't I right? I simply gave you more opportunities to which you gladly took with open loving arms, and the rest is history".

Harley fired another shot. "Enough of yer bullshit!", she screamed. Joker ducked into a therapy room laughing manically. She rapidly followed, blood lust pumping through her veins.  
The room was dark, and empty. Harley looked around confused, "Joke-", pain cut her off, it shot up her hip and then shortly seared through her entire body. Stunned she seen Joker at the other end of the knife. Blood leaked into her harlequin outfit, deepening the red even more. He let out a dry laugh and began to cough uncontrollably.

Harley shoved the clown away and pulled the knife from her hip, readying herself for a fight.  
The impact of her push caused Joker to stumble to the ground still coughing. His bright smile illuminated the room, but there was blood staining the iconic grin. Harley laughed, "ah c'mon Puddin', I didn't even hurt ya that bad".  
Joker feebly stood up, still smiling, "we all have an expiry date aye old gal? People like us, I can't see getting nice send offs, but it's funny how you've wasted your time tryna kill me when I'm at the end of my line anyway, ha. Life is just one big joke, heck", he chuckled. "At least you're here for the punchline". More blood was coughed up, it dripped down he chin onto the floor.  
Coldness creep over Harley giving her goosebumps, confusion took over her senses. "Whadda ya sayin'? You mean yer dyin' an' ya didn't think to tell me?", she croaked out the words feeling tears swell up again.  
"I didn't think you wanted to know, giving the current situation", Joker sat down on the floor, all guards down, and different than any of other times Harley has seen him. He was vulnerable and defeated. "If it's any consolation kiddo, we had a good run didn't we? I never wanted it to end like this, to be honest with you I always pictured it would be Bats standing where you are, but I suppose I can't complain. A part of me is glad it's you".

Emotions swelled in the former psychiatrists body, _jesus,_ she thought, _this is it, this is really it, the man I once loved and cared for is dying. The infamous clown prince of crime is gonna croak it and all because of an illness and not some extravagant event. What's even worse, he's actually showing emotion._ "Yer tellin' me that you cared all these years? All the beatings you gave, all the manipulation and degrading, you actually cared?", Harley was shouting now, frustrated, and baffled.  
Joker chuckled weakly, "yeah I guess that's rich coming from me aye?".

The Joker spluttered out another laugh, "Harley," he whispered, the jester knelled down beside him, not touching him only watching. "What?", she inquired.  
"I was meant to tell you that I-", a violent cough shook the Jokers body, a heavy flow of blood escaped his lips. "Ah the hell with it". The clown laughed. At first his laugh was loud and bone chilling, but it slowly died down to a weak breath. The Joker's eyes glassed over, his pupils shrunk and his mouth froze in a perfect broad smile. He was dead.

Harley took a large a breathe in through her mouth and placed an hand over his eyes closing them. No tears fell from her eyes, no sobs escaped her mouth. She calmly stood up and walked out the door, glancing back one more time at the murderous clown. "Thanks for the last laugh Mistah J". A laugh bubbled inside of Harley and freed itself from her lips. She slowly wandered out of the asylum and strolled into the darkness of Gotham city.


End file.
